Amando a mi acosador
by BlackHime13
Summary: Un encuentro que de fortuito no tiene nada. Una relación que no comenzó como debería. Un delito comentido, pero del cual ninguno de ellos se arrepiente. ¿Es malo amar a alguien de aquella forma? ¿No tiene permitido decidir solo por lo que la sociedad opine? Tsuna nos dirá si decide luchar por la persona que ama o seguir las normas que la sociedad impone en situacione como la suya.


_**Okey... aquí traigo un nuevo 6927 (=^w^=) La temática es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir, pero espero que os guste. Todo está desde el punto de vista de Tsuna, aunque alterna entre presente y pasado n.n Nos leemos en las notas finales (;**_

* * *

**Amándote a ti**

Caminaba a pasos apresurados, mirando nerviosamente a lo que me rodeaba. Cada ruido y movimiento me sobresaltaba, pero con razón pues los gritos, crujidos y el sonido de cosas rompiéndose o golpeando las paredes y suelos era realmente escalofriante.

En ese momento a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos… las razones por las cuales yo me encontraba allí. Maldecí para mis adentros y continué mi camino lo más rápido que pude.

Por fin vislumbré mi meta. Aquella puerta de acero era el final de mi recorrido. El hombre a mi lado me miró y preguntó si seguiría adelante, pues detrás de esa puerta unas escaleras descendían hasta el piso más profundo, el sótano donde se encontraba la razón de mis peores pesadillas, pero también de los mejores e inimaginables sueños. ¿Me atrevaría? ¿Abriría esa puerta, la cual me llevaría a un futuro de perdición o de dicha? ¿Me dirigiría al más profundo de los abernos o al tan codiciado paraíso?

La duda estaba ahí, pero no era momento de hecharme atrás. Asentí decidido y la puerta se abrió, mostrando nada más que oscuridad. Tragué saliva y di un paso al frente. La puerta se cerró detrás mio, dejándome rodeado de oscuridad, silencio y sin posibilidades de volver atrás.

***Año y medio atrás***

_Corría desesperado por las calles transitadas. Aquella hora era horrible cuando uno tenía prisa pues encontraba demasiada gente en su camino con la cual siempre terminaba colisinando sin poder evitarlo._

_Giré en la esquina más próxima y lo inevitable sucedió. Impacté de frente contra un pecho robusto, cayendo ambos al suelo a causa del impacto. Apoyé mis manos en el abdomen ajeno, alzándome un poco para ver a la persona con la cual había impactado y por consiguiente acabé sentado sobre su pelvis._

_En el mismo momento en que alcé el rostro me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Un hombre de unos veinti-tantos años, pues no parecía mayor de 24, de cabello azulado, piel pálida y facciones maduras fue lo que encontré. Lo más cautivante de él no fueron ninguna de las cualidades anteriores sino aquellos ojos vicolores, uno azul y el otro rojo, que poseía. Quedé paralizado sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Un poco intranquilo comencé a moverme en mi sitio, el cual era su pelvis, y para cuando me di cuenta el contrario me miraba entre divertido y lujurioso._

_-¿Vas a seguir moviéndote así?- preguntó con voz grave con algo parecido a un gruñido de por medio._

_-¿Qu-qué?- murmuré sin percatarme de mis propios movimientos. Fue en ese momento de silencio en que caí en cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Algo duro se restregaba contra mis nalgas y un sonrojo de tal magnitud me inundó que hasta mis orejas estaban rojas._

_Entonces hice el amago de levantarme y salir huyendo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Él me agarró de los muslos para impedírmelo, pues ahora se encontraba sentado, mirándome de frente, y comenzó a acariciarlos._

_Sabía que debería haber gritado e intentado huir, pero algo dentro de mí se negó a seguir mis instintos de supervivencia. Las caricias siguieron un rato, yo sin decidir nada sobre lo que debería estar haciendo en ese momento._

_Probablemente si alguien hubiese pasado por allí yo habría recobrado la cordura y habría evitado toda aquella situación, pero para mi desdicha o fortuna, todavía no lo tengo muy claro, no fue así. Nadie pasó, ni remotamente cerca de donde estábamos, como si de un momento a otro todas aquella personas que me molestaban anteriormente por estar tan conglomeradas, hubiesen decidido desaparecer sin dejar rastro._

_El silencio era aterrador y sensual al mismo tiempo. Nunca llegaré a entender como pude llegar a sentirme de esa forma en un callejón sucio y maloliente, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó de la forma en la que menos me esperaba._

_-Por fin… Serás mio…..- ese susurro… Ese maldito susurro sensual y atrayente fue lo que me hizo sucumbir del todo. Mi mente se encontraba en blanco por las acciones llevadas a cabo por aquellas endemoniadas manos, pero ese susurro fue lo que acabó por provocar el cortocircuito en mi cerebro._

_Le miré sin entender, ni enfocar bien donde estábamos, ni que hora/ día/ mes era… ni siquiera sabía quién era él ni quién era yo. Luego sornrió. Una sonrisa de lado, perversa y sensual que parecía prometer las mil maravillas del inframundo. Parecía querer decirme sin palabras que era hora de pecar… De llevar a cabo todas las prohibiciones del libro santo y dejanse llevar ante las manos y fechorías que el mismo demonio me proponía._

_Y durante un momento pensé… que ese hombre realmente podría llegar a ser el demonio mismo. Ese ser que usa sus encantos para llevar hasta al mismo paraíso a alguien de forma perversa, para así condenar su alma al infierno por haber disfrutado de los placeres prohibidos. Y caí… sin parecerme mal lo que iba a hacer, porque… algo me decía que era inevitable que pasara. Que aunque hubiese intentado resistirme… Dios no iba a ayudarme pues dentro de mi ser, deseaba, anelaba profundamente aquello que pasaría. No tenía derecho a suplicarle perdón a nadie por el error que estaba a punto de cometer… Pues mi deseo era tal que ni siquiera sentí remordimiento alguno… No antes, ni durante… y mucho menos después del acto más morboso, prohibido ni antisacramental que disfruté más que nada en mi corta vida._

Mis pasos resuenan por el silencioso pasillo. Al contrario que en las plantas superiores aquí no hay ni un alma. Parecía que nadie se atreviese a bajar allí. Un escalofrío me recorrió entero al visumbrar la última puerta. Aquello llegaba hasta parecer un videojuego donde hay que subir de nivel y cada pantalla es distinta, solo que en este caso a mí me parecía estar bajando a uno cada vez más terrorífico.

Suspiré y reuní todo el valor posible para no desmoronarme en ese mismo momento. Una parte de mí seguía dudando. Creyendo que todo esto era un error, pero… no comenzaba en este preciso día… Sino que lo hizo hace demasiado tiempo, razón por la cual no debía arrepentirme ahora. Agarro las llaves que me dieron y abro la puerta sin más preambulos.

Aquellos ojos… aquellos malditos ojos vuelven a recibirme, solo que parecen sorprendidos. De cierto modo me gusta eso… Pensar que he sido capaz de sorprender a este calculador y manipulador hombre hace que mi sangre se altere, mi temperatura corporal aumente y mi pulso se haga más rápido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiona con su atrayente y grave voz.

-Nunca dijiste que no pudiese venir.- respondo sin cortarme. ¿Cuando me había vuelto tan valiente? A si… Desde que le conocí.

-Hmp. Después de un año es que apareces… Sinceramente pensé que ya no lo harías.- comenta ahora mirándome fijamente a los ojos… Buscando algo que no tengo muy claro qué es.

-Bueno… Muchas cosas han pasado este último año.- digo acercándome a él, hasta llegar donde está sentado, sobre una pequeña y sucia cama. Fruncí un poco el ceño al observar el mal estado no solo de las sábanas, sino tanto del colchón como de la ropa que él mismo portaba.

-¿No te gusta mi cuarto?- inquiere divertido al ver mi cara.

-El anterior era mucho mejor.- digo como si nada y él sonríe. Un escalofrío vuelve a recorrer mi cuerpo. Las imágenes que no quise ni quiero borrar de mi mente aparecen sin darme tregua. Durante todo el año esos recuerdos me persiguen… No van seguidos de lo que debería ser culpa, no… en realidad es un anhelo constante. Mi cuerpo desea de tal forma que todo vuelva a suceder, que todas y cada una de las noches que he pasado solo, han sido el peor de los sufrimientos.

_Las caricias, el olor a sudor y colonia varonil, el calor y la sensación de estar quemándose era lo único que podía percibir. Mi mente seguía sin funcionar correctamente, dejando a mi cuerpo disfrutar a su antojo. Responder a las acciones del contrario sin oponerse en lo más mínimo._

_Besos apasionados seguidos de mordiscos en el cuello me provocaban la sensación más maravillosa. Rodeandome del éxtasis más profundo que uno pueda llegar a sentir. Su mirada era absorvente, llena de lujuria y algo que no llegué a distinguir, pero me encantaba saber que era yo quien le provoaba de aquella forma._

_Mi intimidad siendo tocada por manos expertas. El sentimineto de llegar al clímax vislumbrándose en mi cuerpo, solo para ser detenido a la mitad. El dolor de tener que esperar siendo seguido por el placer de sus dedos preparándome para recibirle. Luego el grito entremezclando los dos sentimientos al ser llenado sin piedad. Por alguna razón no me molestó su falta de gentileza. Sentirse completamente dominado era algo nuevo para mi… Todo aquello era nuevo para mi persona, pero podía afirmar sin arrepentirme que me encantaba._

_Gritar, jadear, gemir… No distinguía cual de ellos era lo que yo estaba haciendo, pero a él parecía encantarle así que no me contuve a la hora de dejar salir esos vergonzosos sonidos. Normalmente me habría dado tanta pena comportarme así que estaría temblando de nerviosismo y culpa… Pero como dije antes… Ninguno de esos sentimientos se encontraban en mi ser._

_Me sentía espectacular, seguro de mi mismo, deseado a más no poder… lo cual supe por sus gruñidos en mi oído, susurros diciéndome lo maravilloso que se sentía hacer eso conmigo, al notar sus arremetidas sin control dentro de mi persona… Incluso protergido… algo contradictorio pues realmente no estaba siendo ni amable ni considerado conmigo, ni por ser mi primera vez, solo estaba satisfaciendo sus más oscuros y primarios intintos con la ayuda de mi cuerpo… y aún así… ¿por qué me gustaba tanto aquello? ¿por qué verle tan desenfrenado por mi me ponía como nada nunca antes lo había hecho?_

_La lujuria desbodada, la pasión sin contener… nunca me arrepentí de nada. No cuando empezó, ni durante la acción y… menos todavía cuando sentí su espeso y caliente líquido llenarme por completo sin ningún miramiento._

-¿Pensando algo interesante?- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Le miro y comprendo que él está igual que yo. Sus ojos desbordan lujuria y se que muy en el fondo también amor. Me siento sobre su regazo y paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él no se mueve. No puede. Los grilletes en sus muñecas se lo impiden al igual que el de sus tobillos. Las cadenas se anclan a la pared imposibilitando que se mueva mucho. En parte me molesta eso, pues anhelo su toque en demasía, pero también me excita pensar que por una vez seré yo el que empiece con todo.

-Extactamente igual a los tuyos.- murmuro contra su oído. Sus manos me aprientan las nalgas y gimo extasiado. Es cierto… Está encadenado, pero aún así puede moverse por toda la celda sin problemas.

-Mmm… ¿y qué se supone que estoy pensando?- pregunta con su varonil voz en un susurro contra mi oreja, para luego lamer el lóbulo de esta. Otro escalofrío me recorre.

-En todas y cada una de las noches que pasamos juntos… En como deseas volver a hundirte en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo… llenarme con fuerza y sin miramientos haciéndome gritar de placer sin importar que me pueda quedar sin voz… En otras palabras… Anhelas volver a follarme hasta hacerme defallecer con tanta intensidad a como yo lo deseo.- murmuré contra su oído, moviendo mi pelvis contra la suya, notando el enorme bulto en esos desgastados y horribles pantalones blancos.

Entonces veo como le brillan los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo desenfrenado, a punto de desbordarse, sus manos aprientan aún más mi trasero y comienza a mover las caderas a la par que yo lo hago.

No se en qué momento acabé de espaldas contra el colchón ni cuando fue que sus labios apresaron los mios a la vez que me despojaba de mi ropa. Sus ojos brillaron aún más cuando al quitarme la gabardina observó uno de los conjuntos que compró para mí al incio de todo: una pequeña faldita de tul color amarillo junto a un corsé de igual color que dejaba al descubierto mis pezones. Debajo de la falta un tanga de igual color sujeto por unas finísimas cuerdas que dejaban entrever a mi excitado miembro sin problemas.

-No puedo creer que vinieras así… Y soy yo el pervertido ¿no?- murmura encantado mirándome de arriba a bajo.

-Mmm… Fuiste tú quien me volvió así… Tienes que hacerte responsable por tus actos.- digo yo mordiéndome el labio inferior a la vez en que desvío la miraba. Se que le encanta que lo haga pues así le demuestro mi completa sumisión.

-Hmp… Sabes que llevo haciéndolo desde ese día…- dice al tiempo en que ataca sin piedad mi cuello.

-Si… Lo sé.- susurro para luego atraer su boca a la mía y sentir como ambos órganos calientes comienzan su batalla para proclamar a un ganador. Por supuesto que es él el vencedor… Pues siempre quedo en blanco cada vez que me besa, imposibilitando de forma flagrante el que yo tenga alguna posibilidad.

-Por cierto… dijiste que muchas cosas pasaron este año en que no viniste.- comenta una vez acaba el beso.

-Así es… Algo por lo que no pude venir por mucho que quisiera…- respondo acariciando su torso de forma distraída. ¿Cuando se ha quitado la camisa? Eso es algo que nunca sabré.

-¿Y puedo saber el qué era más importante que yo?- pregunta algo enojado. Sonrío pues… Mi principal razón al venir era precisamente para llegar a este tema de conversación, a parte del hecho de desear profundamente estar con él de forma carnal.

-¿Te parece suficiente el hecho de haber tenido que cuidar de tu hijo?- cuestiono entre divertido y nervioso. No se como se tomará la noticia de tener un bebé.

-¿Qué...? ¿Mi hijo...? ¿Cuándo…?- pregunta de forma desordenada. Noto como se ha quedado paralizado y es una de las reacciones que esperaba, solo que no una de las buenas. Él sigue sobre mi por lo que intento quitarlo de encima. Por una vez cede y ambos quedamos sentados, mirándonos cara a cara.

-No creo que necesite explicarte cómo se hacen los bebés… Además teniendo en cuenta que mantuvimos relaciones sexuales durante medio año sin protección alguna, era de esperar que este sería el resultado.- dije nervioso a más no poder. Era la primera vez que me sentía de esa forma a su lado.

-¿Por qué no abortaste?- no se si ha sido la pregunta o el tono de voz lo que me ha enojado, pero no puedo evitar mirarle molesto.

-¿Querías que lo hiciera?- pregunto yo mirándole mal.

-No es eso… Realmente no pensé que aceptaras tener un hijo conmigo por cómo fueron las cosas entre los dos.- responde mirándome a los ojos. Es en ese momento que comprendo muchas cosas. Él cree que todo lo que pasó fue sin mi consentimiento.

-¿Te refieres a la acusación de secuestro, violación y lo que los médicos denominaron como "lavado cerebral" a un menor de edad?- pregunto enojado y ni siquiera espero respuesta por su parte para seguir.- Pues te equivocas si creíste toda esa basura. Acepté irme contigo, me acosté contigo voluntariamente y tuve un hijo porque te alejaron de mi y necesitaba algo que demostrara que conocerte no había sido un estúpido sueño.- escupo molesto, no con él, sino con mi estúpida familia y con el estúpido sistema judicial de este país.

-¿De qué hablas? Te estuve acosando durante años, esperando poder acercarme a ti para llevarte a la cama y cuando lo conseguí te retuve durante meses sin que nadie lo supiera. Todo eso sabiendo perfectamente que eras menor de edad y que, por lo tanto, era un delito.- ahora es él el que me mira molesto.

-Completamente cierto…- susurro hundiendome en mis propios pensamientos y recuerdos.

_Fue al regular la respiración que llegué a pensar durante un segundo las consecuencias de lo que habíamos hecho pero… como dije fue solo un segundo, pues volvió a atacarme los labios con furia y más pasión. Mi mente volvió a quedar en blanco y todo el proceso se repitió. No fue cosa de un día, ni de dos, tampoco de una semana o un mes… Fue durante medio año que estuvimos juntos… Tiempo en el cual no hacíamos nada más que mantener relaciones sexuales, comer, ducharnos y dormir. Durante esos meses no pasé por casa ni una vez… Ni siquiera pensé en hacerlo… Y fue por ello que todo acabó mal._

_Una denuncia de desaparición, una búsqueda exhaustiva por parte de la policia sobre mi persona, y un grupo de gente molesta irrumpiendo en el apartamento donde estábamos._

_Las acusaciones sobre secuestro fueron esperadas sin sorpresa alguna. Luego añadieron violación a la lista cuando descubriendo las marcas e indicios de lo que habíamos estado haciendo en un chequeo en el hospital. Y el "labado cerebral" lo añadieron en el momento en que quise defenderle, pensando que por el "cautiverio" al que me había visto somentido había desarrollado algo parecido al síndrome de estocolmo._

_La cosa fue a peor cuando en el juicio se demostró que Mukuro había estado acosándome durante meses sin que yo me diese cuenta, hasta el punto de provocar aquel encuentro que de fortuito no tuvo nada. Cierto que me sorprendí por aquello un poco, más bien por que la policía lo descubriera… Sinceramente yo lo descubrí al mes de comenzar con todo aquello. Él se había ido a comprar algunas cosas y yo me entretuve investigando el lugar._

_Como la mayor parte del tiempo no salía de la cama, lo más lejos que había llegado era el baño, el cual se encontraba en el mismo dormitorio, por lo cual no había llegado a ver mucho del sitio._

_Caminé por todo el lugar: la cocina amplia y bien cuidada; un enorme salón con televisión de plasma, dando a entender que el hombre en cuestión tenía mucho dinero; otro dormitorio con cuarto de baño completo; un cuarto para la lavadora y secadora al lado de la cocina; dos enormes terrazas con jacuzzi en cada una…. Todo lo que ví me maravilló por completo hasta que volví a entrar y me di cuenta que al final del pasillo había otra habitación. Estaba algo oculta pues la puerta era un cuadro enorme sobre el cielo oscurecido del cual solo me percaté al apoyarme al lado y notar un pequeño pomo. Abrí y al entrar al lugar sentí un leve estremecimiento de miedo. Aquella habitación estaba repleta de fotografías mías. Tragando saliva nervioso me adentré y aseguré cerrar la puerta tras de mi. Observé con más deteniminento el lugar: una estantería repleta de libros empresariales, que yo no entendí en absoluto; la mesa de roble bien cuidado con un portátil sobre esta; la alfombra junto a los sofás del lugar todo en color chocolate quedaban espectacular…. El lugar en si era precioso y aunque al principio tanta foto mía impactaba, uno acababa por acostumbrarse. Entonces observé con detenimiento cada retrato. Algunos eran recientes como los del festival escolar o los de mi cumpleaños número 16 en la bolera; otros tendrían un par de años como mínimo donde iba diferente vestido: el uniforme de la secundaria, el bañador que usé en mi primer día de playa durante las vacaciones junto a mis amigos, durmiendo con el pijama de dinosaurios que mi madre me regaló al cumplir 14… y así seguía en una infinidad de fotografías de las cuales no sabía su existencia hasta ese mismo día._

_Entonces salí del lugar meditanto sobre el asunto. Otra persona en aquel momento se habría asustado y habría salido corriendo sin mirar atrás, incluso yo en mi época pasada lo habría hecho, pero… Después de conocer a aquel hombre… algo dentro de mi se removió al pensar que toda la situación fue premeditada… que el peliazul estaba interesado en mi desde hacía tanto tiempo que no pudo controlarse más y acercárseme. Que a pesar de ser un delito había incumplido las leyes con tal de tenerme a su lado…. La emoción me embargó y fue en ese momento en que comprendí que mis sentimientos por el de ojos bicolor eran más profundos de lo que en un principio había sospechado._

-Así que lo entiendes…- otra vez su voz me sacó de mis recuerdos.

-Hmp… Lo acepté en el momento que descubrí las fotografías.- comento y el me mira sorprendido a más no poder.

-¿Qué?- pregunta sin entender.

-Que supe que me acosabas al mes de empezar lo nuestro.- respondo sin immutarme.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- inquiere ahora alterado y molesto. Salto sobre ti haciendo que caigas de espalda sobre la cama. Me coloco encima y te miro a los ojos. Se que estoy sonrojándome por lo que voy a decir.

-Después de descubrirlo, pensé y me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti. Y cuando llegaste al apartamento salté encima de ti pidiendo que lo hiciéramos de inmediato ¿lo recuerdas?- digo avergonzado. Aquel dia fue el primero en que le incité e invité a que me hiciera cosas pecaminosas.

-Fue la primera vez que me pediste hacerlo….- y al escuchar ese susurro mi sonrojo aumenta. Desvío la mirada con tal de no verte a la cara e inconscientemente me siento sobre tu pelvis por segunda vez en este dia.

-Así es…

-¿Cómo convenciste a tus padres para que te dejaran tenerlo?- esa es la pregunta que sale después de unos minutos de silencio. Vuelvo a mirarte y en tus ojos observo curiosidad. Supiro y me acuesto encima tuyo, recostando la cabeza en tu pecho. Automáticamente siento tus brazos rodear mi cintura de forma posesiva… Lo cual me encanta y lo demuestro dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir tu olor y calor corporal.

-Como me diagnosticaron ese estúpido síndrome los médicos dijeron que no era buena idea hacerme renunciar a ese bebé porque pensaban que mi mente no lo aceptaría y eso conllevaría a desarrollar un embarazo psicológico que podría durar quien sabe cuanto. En cierto modo fue conveniente así que no me metí en la discusión, pues eso significaba que podría tener a nuestro hijo sin problemas. Por supuesto que mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con ello al principio, pero también es cierto que son muy conservadores así que decidieron que lo tendría, pero que inmediatamente lo daríamos en adopción.- al decir eso sentí como te tensabas debajo de mi.

-¿No lo hiciste verdad?- sabía que esa pregunta sería la que saldría de tus labios, pero me enojó un poco.

-¿Por quien me tomas? Por supuesto que no lo acepté. La discusión duró meses, pero colapsé por el estrés y el médico les advirtió que sería peligroso que aquello volviese a suceder, no solo por el niño sino por que mi propia salud estaba en juego. Dejaron el tema por el momento, pero yo sabía que en cuanto diese a luz y me durmiera por el agotamiento, no vería nunca más a nuestro hijo, así que tomé medidas preventivas.- explico y sonrío de forma maliciosa. Sueltas una risa divertida y me miras con cariño.

-¿Qué fue lo que esa diabólica mente tuya ideó?- preguntas acariciándome el cabello con dulzura.

-No soy diabólico.- me quejo haciendo un puchero que solo hace que me beses castamente.

-Lo que digas mi lindo y pequeño manipulador.- dices divertido. Creo que tanto tu como yo extrañábamos las conversaciones como esta que solíamos tener.

-Bueno… El caso es que he seguido quedándome en nuestro apartamento, por lo que dije antes, y un dia apareció alguien que no creí conocer.- comenté.

-¿A quién?- me cuestionas extrañado y curioso.

-Nagi y Daemon.- dije y abriste los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Qué hacían esos dos ahí?- preguntas frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues… En el períodico salió toda la noticia y ellos vinieron desde Italia al enterarse que su hermano estaba en la cárcel por todo aquel asunto. Pensaron que el piso estaría abandonado y decidieron instalarse ahí mientras planeaban en cómo ayudarte. Menuda sorpresa se llevaron cuando me vieron salir del baño en ropa interior y con una barriga de 5 meses.- expliqué con algo de gracia en la voz.

-¿No te harían nada verdad?- cuestionas mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sabes que soy incapaz de mentirte de esa forma. Bueno, aunque en realidad nunca he tenido la intención de hacerlo.

-Al principio se sorprendieron e hicieron muchas preguntas. Cuando les expliqué quien era se enojaron conmigo pues creían que era culpa mia el que tu hubieras acabado aquí. Después de explicarles lo que realmente había pasado y que se dieran cuenta del bebé que crecía en mi interior decidieron ayudarme.- en ese momento me detuviste.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con el hecho de que estés aquí hoy?- preguntas inseguro. Me emociona poder percibir tus emociones claramente. Se que soy el único que es capaz de lograrlo pues siempre que hablas con alguien más, como durante el juicio, muestras una máscara que esconde todos y cada uno de tus sentimientos.

-Exacto. Daemon revisó el caso y consiguió que aceptasen mi testimonio. En su momento pensaron que yo estaría traumatizado y que todo lo que diría sería a tu favor. Después de un año y con el tratamiento del psicólogo al que me obligaron a ir, me dejaron testificar. Como era de esperar yo seguía de tu lado y estuvieron a punto de negar mi versión de los hechos, pero fueron los análisis médicos los que demostraron la veracidad de mis palabras.

-¿Los análisis? Esos fueron usados en mi contra para dejar en claro que había abusado de ti.- comentas recordando aquel dia.

-Ese fue exactamente el problema. Al revisar los documentos no había indicios de que me hubieran forzado. No había golpes ni marcas de ataduras, las únicas eran las que hacías al morderme, así que no les quedó de otra que reducir la parte de condena que equivalía a esa acusación.- paro para coger aire y sonreirte al ver la sorpresa en tu rostro.

-Después quedaban los otros dos cargos. El que decía que mi estado mental no era el adecuado fue retirado gracias a las notas de mis sesiones con el psicólogo. Durante este tiempo he sido muy claro con lo que pasó y no mentí en ningún momento, por lo que ese hombre aceptó mis palabras y testificó que todo pasó con mi consentimiento, por lo que los cargos de secuestro también fueron retirados. Así pues, lo único que quedaba era el hecho de que en aquel momento yo era menor de edad.

-Tenias 16….- murmuraste con culpabilidad.

-Exacto… 16 no 13 ni 12… A esa edad era casi un adulto, así que por ley deberían haberme dejado testificar, sobretodo porque yo era el más implicado en el asunto. Como no lo hicieron la veracidad de los hechos al igual que el procedimiento que siguieron tanto el departamento policial como el tribunal que trató el caso quedaban entredicho. Seis meses después de que tus hermanos llegaran logramos que reabrieran el caso y gracias a todas las nuevas pruebas y testimonios se declaró tu inocencia.- finalizo mirándote con una sonrisa.

-Espera…. ¿Qué? Para que eso hubiese sucedido me tendrían que haber informado antes.- dices con asombro y confusión.

-Fue petición mía el que todo el procedimiento se llevase a cabo sin tu conocimiento. En parte porque no sabía si surtiría el efecto deseado, pero en su mayoría porque quería sorprenderte.- respondo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Había planeado todo aquello por ese emotivo en concreto.

-Y luego dices que no eres manipulador.- comentas divertido, pero a su vez con cariño. Me acaricias la cabeza como si yo fuese un gatito y juro que casi ronroneo por ello.

-Jejejejeje. Si la ocasión lo amerita puedo serlo.- admito mirándote con amor.

-¿Y el bebé? Según mis cálculos debiste darlo a luz hace más o menos un mes.- susurras contra mi cabello. Miro hacia ti sonriendo con dulzura.

-Pues… Si lo tuve hace poco más de un mes. El 8 de Septiembre para ser precisos.- digo sin dejar de mirarte.

-¿Y estáis bien? ¿No pasó nada malo?- cuestionas con preocupación palpable en el tono de voz y tus hermosos ojos.

-No hubo ningún problema. El parto duró bastante, pero nuestro hijo, el cual no te diré como es pues eso tienes que verlo tu mismo, nació perfectamente y sin complicaciones ni enfermedades.- explico con algo de diversión pues al decirte que no te describiría como es nuestro bebé pusiste una cara de disconformidad enorme.

-¿Sabes cuanto tendré que esperar para eso?- preguntas molesto.

-Idiota… Te dije que habías sido declarado inocente y por eso estoy aquí.- comento con diversión. Me levanto y hago uso de las llaves que me dieron con anterioridad para quitarte los grilletes. Me miras sin comprender del todo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bobo para algunas cosas? Tú que eres el dueño de una enorme cadena de restaurantes.

-¿Qué?- vuelves a preguntar desorientado.

-Uff… Estoy diciendo que nos vamos de aquí… Los dos juntos… ahora.- aclaro mirándote a los ojos. Estos se iluminan con felicidad y seguidamente me abrazas con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

-No sabes cuanto he anhelado el poder salir de aquí para volver a tu lado.- susurras en mi oído. Me sonrojo y te abarazo de vuelta, aferrándome a tu espalda como si no existiese un mañana.

-Y yo… Pero por fin podemos volver a casa.- digo contra tu pecho a la vez que aspiro el aroma natural de tu cuerpo.

-Hmp… es mucho mejor por el hecho de ser tu cumpleaños… ¿quieres algo en particular de mi parte hoy?- cuestionas contra mi cabello.

-Mmm… Solo quiero que vayamos a casa, conozcas a nuestro bebé, nos relajemos tranquilamente en el sofá hablando de cualquier cosa y que después me hagas el amor hasta que ya no pueda más. Compensando todos estos meses en los cuales no me has podido tocar.- digo y tus brazos se aprietan más en mi cintura.

-Eso último podemos hacerlo ahora.- me incitas mirándome con lujuria.

-Ni hablar.- respondo de forma contundente. Me miras con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntas algo enojado por mi rotunda negativa.

-Pues porque vamos a estar horas en ello y prefiero que sea en un lugar como dios manda, en otras palabras, quiero que volvamos a bautizar todo nuestro apartamento. Además que solo tengo 2 horas para sacarte de aquí y con toda la conversación ya ha pasado 1 y media.- respondo con un puchero. Inmediatamente tu sorpresa y enojo pasa a ser emoción.

-Te juro que cumpliré con todos tus caprichos hoy…. Tenlo por seguro Tsunayoshi.- es lo que susurra al tiempo en que rodea mi cintura con un brazo, apegándome a su robusto cuerpo y enviando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo junto a la expectación y excitación por lo que me esperaba. Finalmente salimos de aquel lugar con la intención de no volver nunca más.

**….FIN….**

* * *

_**Aclararé unas cositas:**_

_**1- No estoy a favor del acoso y tampoco lo defiendo.**_

_**2- Todo era consensuado. Tsuna era menor de edad (legalmente hablando), pero no es idiota y creo que eso lo dejé bastante claro, pero lo digo por si acaso.**_

_**3- No quise centrarme mucho en todos los temas legales, por que hay muchas variables a tener en cuenta (estudié un año de derecho, por lo que solo sé lo básico.)**_

_**4- Espero que os haya gustado y me encantará saber vuestra opinión. Nos leemos (=^w^=)**_


End file.
